falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Sydney
|tag skills = |level =5→15 (2 times current player level) |derived = |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps friends and allies |hair color =Black |eye color =Dark brown |hairstyle =FemaleC |head add ons=EyebrowF |height =1.00 |factions =MS06DoorFaction MS15SydneyFaction |class =WastelandAdventurer |combat style=Default |GECK race =Asian |edid =Sydney |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Sydney is a mercenary who specialized in relic hunting in the year 2277, and a temporary companion in Fallout 3. Background Sydney is an independent mercenary who specializes in obtaining relics. She prefers going for the more dangerous scores (like the Declaration of Independence) and takes risks. She is beautiful, but finds men who approach her irritating. She is a loner. She prefers not speaking about her dark past. When she was very young, her mother was raped and killed by raiders. She spent years perfecting her combat skills and never welshes on a deal.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide page 427-05/page 99 As a child, Sydney was orphaned when her father was killed during a weapons trade off at the Statesman Hotel. She had to wander D.C. alone, but she was able to handle herself because her father had taught her how to handle and maintain guns, and to upgrade them since she was young. Sydney then became a relic hunter and did some work for Abraham Washington. In her own words: "After he loaded me up with caps, I got piss drunk, got laid and was happy for the first time in a while. I haven't looked back since." Interactions with the player character Interactions overview *If she finishes the quest alive and makes it to Underworld. Quests * Stealing Independence: Sydney is encountered in the Rotunda of the National Archives. She can become a temporary companion until the quest is completed. Effects of player's actions * Bragging Rights: If the Lone Wanderer refuses to team up with Sydney or double crosses her in the National Archives, she and her friend Emaline will attack in a random encounter. Killing them will result in bad karma. * A note from Little Moonbeam's father is a note Sydney's father left her when he was dying in the Statesman Hotel. If given it to her after she tells her story, she will give the Lone Wanderer her 10mm "Ultra" SMG. (This process can be repeated as many times as one likes. Simply reselecting the conversation option about Sydney's father gives the player character access to an infinite supply of Sydney's 10mm "Ultra" SMGs.) **This exploit has since been fixed as of Patch 1.7. * If Sydney remains alive at the end of the quest, she will travel from Rivet City to the Ninth Circle in Underworld and set up shop as a vendor, stating that she likes to hang out at Underworld because the ghouls do not constantly hit on her. Inventory Notes * If the player character enters combat with the residents of Underworld while Sydney is a vendor there, she will fight on their side, unless they intentionally (or accidentally) attack her. * She can be very helpful in exploring the ruins of D.C. at lower levels, especially when used in conjunction with other companions such as Dogmeat and Charon due to their lack of a Karma requirement. However, it is advisable to carry a sizable supply of stimpaks to keep her healed through dialogue, and to watch her health carefully, as unlike a permanent companion she does not automatically regenerate health. * It is possible to pickpocket and reverse-pickpocket Sydney for items, after the super mutant attack, but before speaking to her. However, once recruiting her as a companion, pickpocketing or reverse-pickpocketing her is not possible until Stealing Independence is concluded with Sydney surviving. Also, if one decides to give her a different weapon other than Sydney's 10mm "Ultra" SMG, she will use up any ammunition given to her. Notable quotes | | | | | }} Appearances Sydney appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes * Sydney is a reference to the character Sydney Fox from the TV show Relic Hunter. * She is called "My little moonbeam" by her father. However, in the Spanish edition, it became "Mi rayito de sol," which correctly translates, from Spanish to "My little sunbeam." The reason for the change is unclear, as it could just as easily have been: "Mi rayito de luna: My little moonbeam." Bugs * There is an exploit that makes it possible to receive an unlimited supply of Sydney's 10mm "Ultra" SMG in perfect condition and 10mm ammunition. * You can't pickpocket Sydney after recruiting her - neither during the quest nor after completing it. You just get the "talk" option when crouching. * When she's in the bar in Underworld she can sometimes die, and will be slumped over on the floor. It is unknown what causes this. * Sydney will sometimes not appear in Underworld. * In case Sydney does not appear in Underworld, she might be found in the entrance of Anacostia Crossing station from Rivet City's side. If the tunnel has not been cleared, she could get killed and never reach Underworld. Gallery FO3REBraggingRights.jpg|Sydney with her friend Emaline in the "Bragging Rights" random encounter Category:Fallout 3 companions Category:Fallout 3 merchants Category:Underworld characters Category:Fallout 3 random encounter characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters de:Sydney es:Sydney pl:Sydney ru:Сидни (Fallout 3) uk:Сідні zh:雪梨